


Saving Grace

by RiaPereira343



Category: Underworld Chronicles - I.J. Romero
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaPereira343/pseuds/RiaPereira343
Summary: When Ambrosius Xiphron, freshly turned 18, runs away after his father refuses to let him enroll into Dance Academy, things go sour between the parent and child.As the years go on, the crack in the ground becomes a trench. The relationship between Hades and Ambrosius is now bitter and fractured beyond repair.Hades is a lost cause. Bitter, angry and resentful, he turns down a path he can't go back from, not alone, and that's exactly how he finds himself, until an angel swoops in to save him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This work is dedicated to @rotXinXpieces in honor of the UC Series and is a fanfiction for the same.Plagiarism is strictly prohibited.Warning: Mpreg, mentions of Trauma, PTSD, and Sexual Abuse.
Relationships: Lucifer x Hades Thorn x Ambrosius





	Saving Grace

Dear Readers,

I welcome you to another fanfiction I wove out of the threads of boredom, Hadifer obsession and severe depravation from the lack of satisfactory Hadifer fanfiction on the Internet. 

I dedicate this fanfiction to rotXinXpieces for creating this wonderful series and getting me hooked. 

I would like to thank Hades-is-best-boi for helping me work the kinks out of this story, as well as being the sounding board to my obsessive, infuriating, Hadifer obsessed, crazy, angst loving self. 

Thank you, Hols, for keeping me from going overboard, always being prepared to swing the bat of fluff at me and virtually kicking my ass to actually write and publish this story. 

I deny your Hadifer hungry souls no more, please proceed towards the wild, crazy and complicated journey that I have planned ahead.


End file.
